


Trade

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hasn’t slept in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine never told New Directions that Hunter wanted him in exchange for the National’s Trophy. Why? Because he had a bad dream in which they had taken Hunter up on his offer and he couldn’t deal with it happening in real life if they knew.

The trophy glinted in the lights of the senior commons. It stood in the middle of the circle, half Warblers and half New Directions. Blaine had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his old friends. 

"We want our trophy back," Finn said loudly. 

"Let’s trade," Hunter’s voice was silky and Blaine felt his heart drop. "The trophy for Blaine."

"Okay," Sam shrugged, not even a moment of hesitation. "Sure."

"What?" Blaine gasped. 

"Here," Someone shoved him forward, grabbing the trophy.

"Guys! I’m part of the team!"

"Let’s be honest," Tina rolled her eyes. "We pretty much only put up with you because you were dating Kurt. Now that you went off and cheated on him, we don’t need you. You’re really not that talented."

Long ropes burst out of the closets along the walls and wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him towards the Warblers. A blazer was forced onto him and he tried to squirm back, desperate to get away. 

"Help! Please!" He shouted but the New Directions had grabbed their trophy and walked away. "Please! Stop!"

"Come on killer," Sebastian laughed. "You know this is where you belong."

"No!"

"You gave it up for that random guy on Facebook," Sebastian grinned. "We’re going to have some fun right?"

He opened his mouth to scream and…

Sat up with a gasp. Blaine’s entire body shook and he put his face in his hands, breathing deeply until his heart finally calmed down a little. Ever since he had gone to the Warblers to get their trophy back he was having constant nightmares. 

He hadn’t slept in three days.

The next morning, Blaine walked into the choir room absolutely exhausted. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes at half mast but the tense feeling in the room made him pause. Finn was standing in the front, holding his phone. 

"I just got a call from Hunter," He said. "He says that he’ll give back the trophy if you join the Warblers."

Blaine’s mind went fuzzy with horror. 

"I want to stay here," He whispered. "I swear I’ll be better. Just let me try."

"We’re not going to trade you! Are you insane?" Finn frowned and Sam shook his head. "You’re a member of this team Blaine."

"Really?"

"Of course. A plastic trophy doesn’t mean anything. You’re worth a million of those stupid trophies," Sam gave him a smile. 

It was like an enormous weight had been lifted and Blaine was finally able to breathe. 

"Oh…"

"Plus, there’s no way we can win another one of those nationals trophies without you," Finn reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "You’re stuck here."

Blaine gave them a shaky smile. 

"We’ll figure out how to get the trophy, without trading you," Sam smiled back.


End file.
